bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 4
Part 4 (Scene: Gaston's tavern) *Mickey: (voiceover) Meanwhile... Gaston was very angry about Belle declining his proposal. And Le Fou was there to cheer him up. *Tobias: (very angry) Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston! *Jonesy: Darn right! *Tobias: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. *Jonesy: More beer? *Tobias: (turns his chair away, still upset) What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. *Jonesy: Who, you? Never. Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. (singing) Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston. Looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's. For there's no man in town half as manly! *Ashlie. Olivia and Jimberly: (singing) Perfect, a pure paragon! *Jonesy: (singing) (pointing to the crab, lobster and snail) You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley. And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on. Who plays... *Crab, Lobster and Snail: (singing) Darts like Gaston! *Jonesy: (singing) Who breaks... *Crab, Lobster and Snail: (singing) Hearts like Gaston! *Jonesy: (singing) Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston? *Tobias: (smirking) (singing) As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! *Jonesy, Crabs, Lobsters, Snails, Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (singing) My what a guy, that Gaston! *Tobias: (singing) (smiled) I needed encouragement... thank you, Le Fou! *Jonesy: (singing) Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you! (whispers to Tobias) Too much? *Tobias: (sighs) Yep. *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: (singing) No one fights like Gaston! Douses lights like Gaston! *Jonesy: (singing) In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! *Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (singing) For there's no one as burly and brawny! *Tobias: (singing) As you see I've got biceps to spare! *Jonesy: (singing) Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny! *Tobias: (singing) That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair! *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: (singing) No one hits like Gaston! Matches wits like Gaston! *Jonesy: (singing) In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston! *Tobias: (singing) I'm especially good at expectorating! (spits onto a spitoon) *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: 10 POINTS FOR GASTON!! *Tobias: (singing while juggling and eating eggs) When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs! Ev'ry morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge! *Jonesy: (singing) Who has brains... *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: (singing) ...like Gaston! *Jonesy: (singing) Entertains... *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: (singing) ...like Gaston! *Tobias: (singing) Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? I use antlers in all of my decorating! *Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (singing) Say it again! Who's a man among men? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on! There's just one guy in town! Who's got all of it down... *Jonesy: (singing) And his name's G-A-S... T... I believe there's another T... It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before... *Crabs, Lobsters and Snails: (singing) GASTON!!! (Just then, Maurice (Mr.Wahler) bursts in shouting) *Mr.Wahler: Help! Someone help me! *Snail: Maurice? *Mr.Wahler: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon. *Jimberly: Who? *Mr.Wahler: Belle. We must go. Not a minute to lose! *Tobias: (stops Mr.Wahler for a moment) Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon? *Mr.Wahler: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! (Everyone, including Gaston (Tobias) and Le Fou (Jonesy) laughed at Maurice (Mr.Wahler).) *Crab #1: Is it a big beast? *Mr.Wahler: Huge! *Snail #1: With a long, ugly snout? *Mr.Wahler: Hideously ugly! *Lobster #1: And sharp, cruel fangs? *Mr.Wahler: Yes, yes. Will you help me? *Tobias: Alright, old man. We'll help you out. *Mr.Wahler: You will? Oh thank you, thank you! (gets thrown out by Ashlie, Jimberly and Olivia) *Ashlie: (giggled) Crazy old Maurice. *Olivia: He's always good for a laugh. *Tobias: (began to ponder) Crazy old Maurice, hmm? Crazy old Maurice. Hmmm? (turns to Jonesy, singing) Le Fou, I'm afraid I've been thinking. *Jonesy: (singing) A dangerous pastime... *Tobias: (singing) I know, but that wacky old coot is Belle's father. And his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle, and right now I'm evolving a plan! If I...(whispers to Jonesy) *Jonesy: Yes? *Tobias: Then I... (whispers to Jonesy) *Jonesy: No, would she? *Tobias: (whispering to Jonesy)...GUESS! *Jonesy: Now I get it! *Tobias and Jonesy: Let's go! (singing) No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston. Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston. *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails, Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (singing) So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Gaston!!! (Scene: The village) (Maurice (Mr.Wahler) was out alone in the snow, knowing that there's no one to help him.) *Mr.Wahler: (about to cry) Will no one help me? (Scene: The Beast's Castle: Belle's new bedroom) *Mickey: (voiceover) As we continue, Belle was alone in her bedroom until the Beast's servants came to attend her. *Deema: (crying until she hears a knock) Can I help you whoever's here? *Avi's mother: Mrs. Potts, dear. (Deema opens the door as she comes in with Avi) I thought you might like a spot of tea. *Deema: (gasps) You two are a teapot and a teacup. (Belle (Deema) was surprised until she bumps into a Wardrobe (Oona).) *Oona: Careful! *Deema: (sits on the bed) This is impossible! *Oona: (leaning next to Deema) I know it is, but here we are! *Avi: Well she is pretty is she not? *Avi's mother: (chuckled as she pours tea onto Avi) I know she is. Alright, now, Chip. That'll do. Slowly, now. Don't spill! *Deema: (smiled as Avi approaches towards her) Thank you. (took a sip of tea) *Avi: (looks at Deema) Wanna see me do a trick? (blows bubbles) *Avi's mother: Chip! *Avi: (laughs) Okay. *Avi's mother: (smiled at Deema) That was a very brave thing you did, my dear. *Oona: We all think so. *Deema: (looks glum) But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything. *Avi's mother: (looks assuring) Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. (realized something) Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip! *Avi: (goes with his mother) Bye! *Oona: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. (opens one of her drawers to see butterflies coming out and slammed it shut) Oh! (giggled) How embarrassing. (opens her cabinet door to take out a pink dress) Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! *Deema: (smiled but frowned) That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner. *Oona: Oh, but you must! *Nonny: (arrived to see Deema) Dinner... is served. (Scene: Beast's Castle: Dining Room) (The Beast (Goby) was very cross and came to see Lumiere (Gil) and Plumette (Molly).) *Goby: You made her dinner, did you not? *Molly: Well he did. *Gil: Of course I did. Well we told you once. The girl we saw was the one who can break the spell. *Goby: Well she's the daughter of a common trespasser. What can kind of person do you think that makes her? *Nonny: (arrived with Avi and his mother) You can't judge people by who their father is now can you? (A few seconds later) (Scene: Beast's Castle: Hallway) (The Beast (Goby) goes to the door to Belle's (Deema) room and bangs on it.) *Goby: (banging on the door) Didn't I asked you to come down for dinner? *Avi's mother: Don't do that, master. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day. *Gil: I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections. *Nonny: Please! Attempt to be a gentleman. *Molly: At least... (sighs dreamily) Charming. *Goby: (looking angry) But she is being so... difficult! *Gil: Be gentle. And when she comes out, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. *Goby: (smiles with his huge fangs) *Avi's mother: That's a good smile. But don't frighten the poor girl. *Goby: (nods and took a deep breath) (calmly) Will you come down to dinner? (hears nothing) *Nonny: Huh. No answer. Try again. *Goby: (calmly) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. *Molly: Don't forget to say 'please'. *Goby: Please? *Deema: (from behind the door) No thank you! *Molly: (whispers to Gil and Nonny) He's losing it again. *Goby: I told you to join me for dinner! *Deema: (from behind the door) I told you no! I'd rather starve than eating with a monster like you! *Goby: If that's how it's going to be, then go ahead and STARVE!!!! (turns to Gil, Molly, Nonny, Avi and his mother) If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! (walks angrily down the hall) IMBECILES!! *Avi's mother: That didn't go very well at all, did it. *Nonny: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change. *Gil: You can count on me, mon capitan. *Nonny: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up. (Scene: Beast's Castle: West Wing) (The Beast (Goby) was furious after attempting to have Belle (Deema) coming down for dinner) *Goby: (picks up a magic mirror) Show me the girl. *Oona: (in the mirror) Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance? *Deema: (in the mirror) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Goby: (sighs) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything... but a monster. (sees one of the rose petals fall) It's hopeless. (Scene: Beast's Castle: Hallway) (Belle (Deema) came out of her room to look around but realizing her stomach slightly growled, she must find something to eat. She is also unaware that Lumiere (Gil) and Plumette (Molly) are making out) *Gil: (smiled dreamily at Molly) Oh Plumette. I would risk anything to kiss you my beautiful featherduster. *Molly: (giggled) I've been burnt by you before! (sees Deema) She has emerged! (Scene: Beast's Castle: The kitchen) *Avi: Momma. Do you think she's gonna be okay in her room? *Avi's mother: Yes Chip. She'll be fine. Now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us. *Avi: (sighs) Yes momma. *Pooh: Oh bother. I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste. *Avi's mother: Stop your grousing please. I know it's been a long night for all of us. *Nonny: (sighs) Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.' *Avi's mother: Yes Cogsworth. But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the... *Nonny: (silenced Avi's mother when Deema arrived) Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. I am Cogsworth, head of the household. (sees Gil and Molly coming in) And you know Lumiere. *Gil: Yes she did. (kisses Deema's hand and points to Molly) And this is Plumette, my lovely fiancee. *Molly: En chante. *Nonny: Anyways... if there's anything that we can to make your stay more comfortable. *Deema: (feeling her stomach growled just a tad) I am a little hungry. *Avi's mother: You are? (turns to Molly) Hear that? She's hungry. (turns to Pooh) Stoke the fire... (turns to Molly, pointing to Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Elsa and Olaf) ...break out the silver, wake the china. *Molly: (talking to Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Elsa and Olaf) Come on! To the dining room everyone! *Nonny: (whispered nervously) Remember what the master said. *Avi's mother: Oh nonsense. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry. *Nonny: (sighs) Oh, alright. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then... *Gil: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. (turns to Deema, taking her to the dining room) Right this way, mademoiselle. *Nonny: (looks nervously at Gil and Molly) Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks! *Molly: Don't worry you silly clock. And besides, what is dinner without a little music? (turns to Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Elsa and Olaf) Places everybody! *Nonny: Music? Oh dear. (Scene: Beast's Castle: The dining room) (When Lumiere (Gil) takes Belle (Deema) to the dining room, he began the musical number.) *Gil: (hops on the table as the spotlight shines on him) Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner. (singing) Be our guest, Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie. And we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff... *Molly: (singing) It's delicious. *Gil: (singing) Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, they can dance. After all, miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll. Be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest! Beef ragout! Cheese soufflé! (makes the pie that Nonny was in explode) Pie and pudding, en flambé! We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret! You're alone! And you're scared! *Molly: (singing) But the banquet's all prepared! *Gil: (singing) No one's gloomy or complaining! While the flatware's entertaining! We tell jokes! I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks! *Mickey, Donald. Goofy and Olaf: (singing) And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! *Gil: (singing) Come on and lift your glass! You've won your own free pass! To be our guest! If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest! *Molly, Gil, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Elsa and Olaf: (singing) Be our guest! Be our guest! *Gil: (singing) Life is so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. *Nonny: (whispers to Deema) Pathetic, isn't it? *Gil: (singing) Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly those good old days are gone! Too long, we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days, we just lay around the castle. Flabby, fat, and lazy! You walked in and oops-a-daisy! (Scene: Beast's Castle: The kitchen) *Avi's mother: (singing) It's a guest! It's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord! I've had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, she'll want tea! And my dear, that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot! (sees a dirty spot on Avi) Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?! (cleans Avi) Clean it up! We want the company impressed! (Scene: Beast's Castle: The dining room) *Avi's mother: (arrived with Avi via tea cart, singing) We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! *Gil and Molly: (singing) She's our guest! *Avi's mother: (singing) She's our guest! *Nonny: (singing) She's our guest! *Molly, Minnie, Anna and Elsa: (singing) Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been years since we've had anybody here! And we're obsessed! *Gil: (singing) With your meal, with your ease! Yes, indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight's still glowing! Let us help you, we'll keep going! Course by course, one by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! *Gil, Molly, Nonny, Avi, his mother, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Elsa and Olaf: (singing) Tonight, you'll prop your feet up! But for now, let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! END of Part 4. Previous: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 3 Next: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 5 Category:Stories Category:Disney movies re-made by Bubble Guppies